POKEMON HYBRIDS
by KonekkoNekkoi
Summary: What happens when a new era of pokemon happens? The era of HYBRIDS! HYBRIDS are half pokemon and half human. Join Miyuu the Mew HYBRID, in her life as she travells around the World and different regions! She pretends to be a human pokemon trainer named Miyuu. What can happen in such an unpredictable world of Pokemon, Humans and HYBRIDS?
1. Chapter 1: An introduction to a new era

**POKEMON HYBRIDS**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**_

Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction I have ever published before, I was randomly thinking about good couples on Pokemon, and I was also thinking of a new Pokemon era. This story is what **I** came up with. R & R! Enjoy! No stealing please.

The First person POV's will be played by Mew and ***** (character not revealed yet) and there will be the Author's POV.

**CHAPTER ONE: AN INTRODUCTION TO A NEW ERA**

Pokemon.

Human.

Human.

Pokemon.

Two separate beings. There is a fine line along the world of Pokemon and the world of Humans, those two worlds will always be differed against each other, a never ending complication of species, a distinguishable fact of what Pokemon are and what humans are.

_Until that line is crossed._

A few hundred years ago the international Pokemon police have come in with reports of human beings with Pokemon characteristics, the scientists were amazed with the photogenic evidence the police showed them.

So the scientists told them to capture one and bring it into the laboratory live. The police came in with a human that had some Pikachu characteristics, and apparently could use attacks a Pikachu would be able to use, so they had to lock it up in a non-conductive cage, to keep the scientists from being electrified.

A couple of decades have passed and scientists discovered 3 types of Pokemon HYBRIDS:

Naturally occurring: These HYBRIDS appear naturally; the result of a human and pokemon mating. These HYBRIDS are 50% Normal human, and the other 50% pokemon. These can understand and speak both human and pokemon language. They have the abilities, strengths and independent thinking of a human.

They also have their chosen pokemon's abilities, can evolve, can learn new moves, can transform into their Hybrid form and full pokemon form, can attack in their Hybrid state and their full pokemon state and have the strengths and traits of their pokemon side. They cannot be captured in a pokeball or masterball unless they agree with their whole heart to be captured.

Laboratory Produced:  These pokemon Hybrids are created in a laboratory and **cannot** think independently for themselves, these Hybrids usually are used as weapons and disposed of when they are useless to their master.

These Hybrids cannot feel emotion and **cannot** evolve, learn new moves, mate and be captured. These Hybrids can only use their Hybrid form or their full Pokemon form, only one form can be used. These Hybrids don't have a long lifespan (about 5-10 years at the most.)

The only way for them to be a full Hybrid is if they have a special component added to their brain, but scientists have not discovered that special component yet, they prefer to leave it that way.

Phenomenal Hybrid: These Hybrids are unknown of how they came into existence, meaning these Hybrids are neither Laboratory Produced nor Naturally occuring. Phenomenal Hybrids have all of the categories a Natural Occurring Hybrid, with an addition of Exceptional Enhancements to all of their skills and abilities as a pokemon and human.

These Hybrids usually consist of legendary, mythical and rare Pokemon. Only the Phenomenal Hybrids themselves know of how they came into existence, if you're lucky one might even tell you it's story of how it came into its individual existence. Each of the Phenomenal Hybrids have their own different stories to tell of either long ago or of the future.

Now, join the new era of POKEMON HYBRIDS!

...

MIYUU'S POV:

I found myself in a dark place. I called out, only to be answered by my own echo, I appeared to be in a Valley, a flat grassland with nothing but a pathetic dull green as grass.

I glanced around a bit only to find myself hovering alone, I stared at the angry black clouds, hearing a faint rumble in the distance of the valley. I stared across the fields, wondering where the light had gone, I was alarmed when a streak of white seared across the black clouds followed by a deafening boom of thunder.

I screamed and tried to get away from this place at once, - wherever I was. I hovered then flew at an extraordinary speed, I had no idea where I would go, but I knew I just had to get away...

Somewhere safe.

AUTHOR'S POV

Mew's eyes flew open, wildly looking around the room, sweat beads formed on her soft face. She rose out of her bed 'It was only a dream.' she thought to herself, then gave a sigh of relief. (_The catch is, not only is she the legendary Mew, she is the legendary BLUE Mew, so Mew must conceal the fact that she is a Mew Hybrid_)

She had awoke in her current room at a hotel in the region Unova, she rubbed her eyes sleepily and staggered towards the bathroom, while shuffled her feet on the soft beige colored carpet.

She was a bit irritated that her sinfully soft bed, a perfect place to slumber, was the very bed where she had that nightmare, she shook off her fear and uncertainty, and proceeded into the bathroom.

The bathroom itself was truly quite spacious, clean beige tiles lined the floor as a warm yellow wallpaper lined the walls. There was simple yet effective embroidery along the corners and edges of the wall.

The bathtub itself was a clean glossy looking white with a glass sliding panel as the curtain.

Mew of course had a name, Miyuu. She liked that name it was pretty. She turned the silver knob for the hot water to come out, then she turned the other knob for the cold water to come out.

She tested the water if it was to her satisfied temperature but quickly yelped out in surprise as, the water was to hot. She turned the cold knob a bit more until she gave a satisfied grunt to her prefered temperature.

Then she hopped in the shower and lathered her soft silky pale blue hair in a Sweet Honeysuckle Vanilla shampoo and conditioner. She quickly soaped herself off then rinsed from head to toe.

She felt refreshed after that shower and she nimbly dried herself off and put on her clothes. She started with her undergarments of course then she wore a black laced tang top then wore her Dark blue short shorts, the ends of the shorts had belt slots for a small belt to fit through.

She put on her Authentic POKE brand Turtle neck jacket, that was one of the finest brands they had out there. It was a Dark blue color matching her shorts, there was a light blue section where the POKE brand logo was on (_much like how Lululemon jackets how are except in this book the logo is shaped like a pokeball._)

She zipped it up then she clipped on her loosely hanging belt where she kept her Pokemon and where she hid her slender tail.

She then grabbed her favorite Big dark blue ribbon to tie most of her hair in a high ponytail, then placing her Mew ears into the big ribbon, both hiding her Mew ears and making her look cute. She left the rest of her long silky hair on each side of her face, both sections of hair reaching her waist while the hair in the high pony tail only reached her lower back.

Satisfied with her hair, she neatly combed her bangs to a slight slant to the left and smiled. She glanced at the time and gasped "CRAP, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She quickly stuffed all of her belongings in her bag and made sure she left nothing behind then put on her above the knee socks on, which were a deep navy blue, then her laced POKE knee-high boots, matching her sweater's color.

She quickly ran down the elegant golden-colored hallway, then hopped into the elevator and pressed the Lobby floor button. She sighed and hoped she wouldn't be late for her appointment with Prof. Juniper. She heard the 'ding' when the elevator came to the destination floor.

She wasted no time and signed off her name in the check out list and gave her pay for her stay at the hotel, the hotel room keeper smiled "Hope you have a nice day." Miyuu turned around and replied with a grin "Thanks again! I'm sure I will." with that she dashed out the magnificent glass hotel doors' and went on her way.

...

As she approached the prof.'s building she exhaled deeply then opened the door slightly and stepped inside the room. Miyuu was quickly greeted by the assistant then was shown the way to Prof. Juniper's office. "Ah Miyuu!" The prof. Exclaimed. "I have your choices of Pokemon right here" she added.

She opened what had looked like a capsule, inside were 3 Pokemon balls. Each of them contained a starter Pokemon for this region. She got a preview of all the pokemon and decided that Snivy was for her. "Excellent choice!" the prof. Said. Snivy was a normal Pokemon, Snivy wasn't a hybrid, but anywhoo, It appeared that Snivy really liked Miyuu.

"Are we going to be great friends Snivy?" She grinned at the Pokemon. "Sni." Snivy replied, crossing his arms, Miyuu chuckled as she and Snivy seemed to have made an agreement.

Miyuu left the building with the professor's number on her Xtranceiver, a town map and pokedex. Of course Miyuu had been to different regions before, she was already one step ahead of the game, she had already traveled to all the other regions, so she knew the drill.

She was currently carrying her Hybrid Latias, Hybrid Latios (which her parents gave her) and a Snivy. She looked at her Pokemon and grinned, she wasn't particularly going on the normal course of the Unova map, Instead she was just exploring, maybe if she was motivated she would go and defeat the Pokemon league along the way.

She just wanted to look like a normal trainer so she could help people and Pokemon alike with their problems, if she ran into anyone that was troubled that is. She looked up at the sky then she walked down the dusty road into the adventures that awaited for her.

**Heeeeey all you people that are reading this, thank you soooo much for getting to the end of this chapter, This was just an introduction chapter so I hope you keep reading it gets interesting (I PROMISE THIS WILL GET MORE INTERESTING!) Well this is an original idea I've had in the back of my mind for a while so I hope, that I get lots of Reviews or Pm's from those who are interested in this. THIS IS MY FIRST EVERRRR FANFIC/ STORY I'VE CAME UP WITH. So I apologise if the first chapter was not so good :3 **

**Stay tuned for chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2: From that time

Heyyy everyone here's the second chapter for POKEMON HYBRIDS, enjoy~ Please don't steal.

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**The First person POV's will be played by Mew and ***** (character not revealed yet) and there will be the Author's POV.**

**CHAPTER 2: FROM THAT TIME  
**

AUTHOR'S POV

Miyuu's second day out here on her new adventure didn't keep her from observing everything around her, she was excited and jumped around everywhere exclaiming that the scenery was nice, the soft green grass that contained Pokemon, hidden within, the slight breeze passing by, carrying scents of the forest and different plants, and a smoky smell from nearby houses.

"Sni, Sinvy.." _Hey, Miss Miyuu, please contain yourself.. _Snivy said, with a worried tone. "Come on Snivy! Enjoy yourself a bit more! Relax! Don't be such a worry-wart!" Miyuu said with building excitement in her voice. Snivy sighed then followed after her, jogging along the path until Snivy heard her Master say "Oooff-."

As Miyuu looked up to see what she bumped into, she immediately recoiled "I'm sorry!" She screamed.

It was a boy about her age or younger, he had Blond hair, the hair looked particularly silky, nicely groomed, he had piercing hazelnut eyes, he wore glasses, that ruined the princely effect.

Miyuu seemed to be mesmerized for a second until she noticed the expression on the boy's face.

He was slightly scowling, Miyuu was the type that judged a person's outwardly appearance as a start. She predicted him to be the 'high and mighty type', a bit short fused and one who tries to act like they're always right. Then when the blond-haired boy looked at her in the eye, Miyuu was slightly startled but held her ground.

"Are you a Pokemon trainer?" the boy asked rudely. Miyuu puffed her cheeks slightly "As a matter of fact I am!" she cried. "Heh, I see." the boy snickered.

What's your name?" he asked her. She gave him a dumb-founded look.

MIYUU'S POV

What a rude jerk! I want to pulverize him soooo bad! "It's rude to ask for a lady's name without addressing yourself first." I declared, glaring at him.

He scoffed then said " My name is Jin, I wouldn't consider you a lady." I noticed he eyed me then my Snivy from the corner of his eye "more like, a wild Pokemon."

I snapped.

"Now listen up! What gives you the right to call me that?" I screamed, then grabbing him by the collar, his body jerked towards my direction easily, I figured he didn't expect this happening.

He gave me that irritating smug look again, I let go of his clothes, realizing what an outrageous thing I was doing on the first meeting, leaving his collar area slightly crinkled from my grip.

"When we meet again, expect a battle." he declared then walked away, acting like the tough guy.

I couldn't stand that jerk "If we do meet again, I'll definitely beat you!" I yelled. "Sni! Sniveeeeeeeey!" _I'll battle hard for her! Just you wait, you rude little boooooooy! _Snivy cried after Jin.

I had thought I saw a smile on his face.

Maybe it was my imagination..?

AUTHOR'S POV

As Miyuu continued to battle wild Pokemon, and trainers along the path, her Snivy had gotten stronger and learned a few moves like Vine whip, and scratch. Miyuu and Snivey had just defeated a wild Pokemon until she heard the familiar Xtranceiver ring.

First Miyuu checked on the display on who it was, after seeing who was calling her, she gave a soft grunt then answered it. "What's up professor Juniper?" Miyuu asked curiously.

"Oh! Miyuu! I need your help!" that caught Miyuu's attention, it's been a while since she's helped anyone. "Oshawott has escaped from the laboratory! I suppose he was upset because no trainer chose him..." Miyuu understood the situation clearly, the poor Oshawott probably felt rejected, and weak.

"Would you have any idea where Oshawott would have run into?" Miyuu asked, the strain in her voice coated with concern "Yes" the professor replied " I believe he ran into the forest you are currently exploring, please find him" with that the professor disconnected the call.

Miyuu stared at the blank Xtranceiver screen for a few seconds, thinking to herself on how she would act to find Oshawott the most efficient way. When her thoughts settled to a conclusion, she pressed the center on Snivy's pokeball, Snivy coming out in a flash of red light.

Miyuu then took Snivy " Snivy keep a sharp lookout for Oshawott!" Miyuu told Snivy, he nodded carefully eying the still forest scenery, scanning for sudden movement in the still scenery. Suddenly Snivy and Miyuu stopped. "Sha! Wott! Osh! A...!" It sounded like ... Oshawott!

As they followed the sound, other sounds like attacks being used and the rusling of the bushes were also heard, then the occasional THUMPS against the forest floors.

The Pokemon and it's trainer followed the sound, wondering what was possibly going on, hoping for the best case scenario: Oshawott wasn't hurt badly, judging from the sounds.

When Miyuu and her Pokemon had arrived at the scene, they saw that Oshawott was using its moves and abilities, fighting against other wild Pokemon, Oshawott was out numbered, he was straining to defeat each Pokemon and looked like he was going to collapse, with each shaky breath it took.

Luckily Miyuu ordered Snivy to use Vine whip, the wild Pokemon fled right away, leaving Miyuu, Snivy and Oshawott staring at each other. Miyuu spoke first "Hey what's wrong Oshawott?" she asked gently. Oshawott glared at her then she went up to him and embraced him in her arms.

Oshawott seemed shocked "Don't train alone, if you want to get stronger, find a trainer you like okay?" Oshawott seemed touched, his eyes softened, then started to cry in Miyuu's arms, while she pet his head softly comforting him.

When Miyuu called Professor Juniper, she informed the prof. About her find—Oshawott. When the professor looked at how happy Oshawott was in Miyuu's arms, she decided to let Miyuu keep the Oshawott, Oshawott seemed to cheer out how happy it was.

Now Miyuu had her team of 4, Snivy, Oshawott and her Latios and Latias Hybrids her parents gave to her. She called all her Pokemon to greet each other. The Pokemon all stared at each other not knowing what to do, until Latias went up to Snivy and Oshawott and greeted them happily as she always did, after that they all seemed to get along. Latias and Latios returned to their pokeballs, Miyuu kept Snivy and Oshawott out to do some training.

Miyuu knew how much Oshawott loved to battle for fun, and competitively "Snivy use leaf blade! Oshawott use water gun!" The two attacks collided but the Snivy's leaf blade prevailed. "Eh" Miyuu said as Oshawott looked at her glumly "Don't worry! With me you'll do lots of training!" Oshawott's face instantly lit up "Oshawott, osha!" _I know I will! You're the strongest trainer I've ever met! _

I smiled at such a statement coming from a Pokemon that I've only known for a short time.

...

MIYUU'S POV

I was walking down the sidewalk to my first gym, to get my first badge, man, I was super excited! I was going to break into a run, I almost reached the gym's property, until I heard an irritatingly familiar voice "Hey wild Pokemon!" I snapped my head around causing my hair to whip the air.

"What the hell do you want." I snarled as I stared him down, hoping to intimidate him. It was Jin again, looking so smug with his Pokemon, he only seemed slightly affected by my glare. He had a powerful looking Pignite with him, the pokemon seemed amused with Miyuu's reaction.

Miyuu heard Pignite's voice: _Oh so this is the trainer thats always on my trainer's mind _Pignite said with some awe in his voice.

I flinched. I was always on his mind.? Is he a stalker?! Pignite noticed that I could hear his thoughts so he answered _ Yeah, he talks about you constantly and he always says he'll be the strongest trainer. _I replied with a slight chuckle "Well Pignite, he can try."

I felt Jin's gaze on me and Pignite, he thought I had gone crazy, having a conversation with a Pokemon. I couldn't blame the guy, I mean Jin couldn't understand Pokemon, I had been born with telepathy because I was a HYBRID. "Well" Jin interrupted, seeming unfazed, seeming like he had just accepted a strange person as a rival.

"I challenge you strange trainer Miyuu." At least I was recognized as a trainer now... but wait... he called me strange! I fumed "That's it! I'm definitely going to beat you!" With that he gave me that annoying smirk, I felt a bit uneasy.

But, I was seriously angry right now, I didn't have time to worry! I reached for the pokeball with Snivy in it, unfortunately Jin sent his Pignite out, so I made a more rational decision, and thought my choices over.

"Go Oshawott!" I yelled as I threw his pokeball, a beam of translucent red light formed into Oshawott, then the pokeball returned in to my hand. "Huh? An Oshawott, why do you have two starters?" Jin asked ignorantly.

"Oshawott ran away since no one chose him, I found him and the professor said I could keep him since he seemed to like me. A lot." I said with a stern voice, Oshawott cried "Osha!" _Yeah!_

Jin scoffed "Probably no one chose him, because he's weak." Oshawott fumed crying out '_What a jerk! Miss Miyuu I will defeat him for saying that about me!' _Then Jin added with a fake curious tone "Or, maybe it's just that a weak trainer chose a weak pokemon."

I replied "You better beat him Oshawott! I won't let him say that about you, or me! Show him how strong you are!" "Oshaaa wott!" _I wont let him continue to say such things! _Oshawott cried out.

"Use Flame charge!" Jin yelled at Pignite, with a quick nod, Pignite advanced towards Oshawott's direction, gaining speed and power by the passing second.

"Use Water gun!" I told Oshawott, nearly choking on my own words "Put everything you've gt into it!" With that, Oshawott put everything into that water gun, harnessing the power before aiming, then Oshawott released his attack.

Whe the two great attacks collided, everything was engulfed in a thick, moist steam, I felt my cheeks grow warm as the steam hit my face, everything was blown back by the impact. When the steam seemed to rise and evaporate, I strained my eyes at an opening revealed the two Pokemon.

Pignite seemed exhausted, huffing, the same went for Oshawott too, giving out short bursts of huffs and pants. "Use arm thrust!" Jin ordered his Pignite, afraid he would lose, Pignite quickly obeyed, fearing that it would also lose. Like Pokemon, like trainer, I thought to myself.

It hit Oshawott directly, making Jin grunt out of satisfaction. I clenched my hand, I opened my eyes wide, I believed Oshawott was strong, what made me feel so insecure...? "Oshawott don't give up!" I screamed as he hit the floor.

Jin turned his gaze in my direction, giving me a devious smile "Feh, he _was_ weak." As I watched him point his pokeball to return Pignite. I heard Oshawott's voice, suddenly I smiled, after what Oshawott had told me: _I won't give up. _I gained hope again, I wasn't the type to give up so easily after all!

The whole battlefield lit up, everything illuminated by a soft white glow, could it be... that my Oshawott was evolving? Jin also watched with surprise on his face as the newly evolved Pokemon emerged from the fading light. '_See? I told you I _wouldn't_ let you down, Miss Miyuu.'_

I smiled at My Dewott, then quickly snapping back to the situation I was in "You're great! Now finish Pignite off with razor shell!" With my words echoing in my Dewott's head, he quickly dashed towards the tired Pignite, with great speed.

Suddenly a shadow appeared, right in front of Dewott and the Pignite. "HUH? What is that pokemon?" I exclaimed. Dewott quickly stopped in its tracks and Pignite stared at the new thing between Dewott and himself.

I looked at it carefully, small quick pants escaping the Pokemon's chest, dark colorations on its body, along with clear blue eyes, and red markings on the end of its paws and tuft of hair on the top of its head. I realized that it was a Zorua!

As I stared intently at it with shock on my face, I told s myself I should calm down and retaliate my thoughts. I suddenly heard it say '_I need to get out of here.' _in a tired the Zorua turned around, I guessed it felt my intent gaze on it. I gasped when it turned around, I fixed my eyes on something on the Zorua's face, feeling my face twist in nostalgia.

Dewott gave me a deeply concerned look, '_What's wrong Miss Miyuu?' _Jin stared at me, he seemed to be a bit concerned as well but most of it was just feeding his boredom.

I glanced back at the Zorua, there was a dark red 00 marked on its right cheek... could it really be...

From_ that _time?

The Zorua quickly realized I noticed the mark on its cheek '_Foolish Human, I escaped, I finished my revenge' _the Zorua said between clenched teeth, as it ran off into the forest bathed in the Sunset's warm rays. I ran after it unconsciously, then I paused and returned my Dewott back into its pokeball, Dewott still questioning.

I needed answers. I need to find that Zorua.

"Hey where are you going?!" Jin yelled, shocked that I went after a Pokemon, that barely stayed for a minute. "I'll let you off this time!" I yelled turning my head, as I ran after the Zorua into the dark forest.

"You coward." I heard Jin mumble under his breath, but I didn't care, I needed to talk to that Zorua with that familiar mark, I needed to know what his revenge was, could that Zorua be linked...

_From that time?_

**Aaaaand that brings us to the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed the (sorta) cliffhanger. Soo? What does Miyuu want to know from that Zorua? What is it with that mark on the Zorua's cheek? Only time will tell, for the future chapters to come my darlings xD**


	3. Chapter 3:One thing in mind

Heyyy everyone here's the third chapter for POKEMON HYBRIDS, enjoy~ Please don't steal. Be sure to check out the previous chapters because I edited them, let me know how they are, if they are better, worse, or if I should redo -_-

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**The First person POV's will be played by Mew and ***** (character not revealed yet) and there will be the Author's POV AN ADDITION OF JIN'S POV.**

**CHAPTER 3: ONE THING IN MIND**

AUTHOR'S POV

As Miyuu nimbly leaped over the obstacles the forest held, she only had one thing in her mind. She stepped over the large rocks and frantically scanned the trees, even the bushes for the small fox pokemon. She had broke out into a clumsy dash, in hopes to find that Zorua.

MIYUU'S POV

I tripped over a couple stray roots poking out of the squishy ground. I knew I just abandoned my battle with Jin, I still remember his flabbergasted face, when I suddenly dashed after the pokemon that interrupted our intense battle.

The only reason I withdrew from the battle was not only did the mark on the Zorua's face remind me of something, I was more focused on what the Zorua had said, _'Foolish human, I've had my revenge'_. That made me reminiscence a story my parents told me when I was younger, it wasn't a fairy tail, in fact, it was something very harrowing.

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted when I saw the flicker of Zorua's silhouette from the corner of my eye. I acted in an impulsive manner and called out, nearly screaming "Zorua!"

As I started to run towards the figure, which was what I thought to be the Zorua, I reached out my hand towards the shadow, "I just want to talk! Please-" I thought for a split second, that the tone I used sounded desperate, I hated to sound desperate but I didn't have time to say another word.

I watched as the silhouette flinched _'Stay away!' _the voice had a faint growl, I assumed the Zorua was already agitated, as my hand drew near to the diluted figure perched atop a rotting tree stump, my view of the Pokemon was suddenly blocked by an attack which I believed was the move Night Daze, I subconsciously put my arms up to my face to protect myself.

JIN'S POV

I was a bit angry that Miyuu had abruptly left like that, I mean we were in the middle of a pokemon battle! Which I knew I was losing... But more importantly, I asked myself why would Miyuu leave so suddenly? I started to hypothesize the many explanations that could possibly be the reason of her strange antics, I guess she was just a strange person..

Aww! Don't tell me... I grew onto that crazy, cute little girl! She's really childish, but I have a feeling she's really mature if she wants to be. My curiosity was increasing by the passing second,

What was she up to?

I suddenly heard a greusome slamming sound muffled with a great gust of air, I saw a couple things in the forest get blown back, and the faint sight of a pokemon's attack. It looked like a dark type move, the erie violet shadows that were being emitted from the forest, yeah somethings up.

I hated to eavesdrop but my inquisitive personality got the best of me. I ran towards the heart of the forest, my heart pounding against my ribcage, what exactly was going on, one thing in mind.

MIYUU'S POV

I felt everything get blown back, then I felt myself floating... perhaps... flying through the air, everything was a haze, my eyes couldn't focus on anything, it felt as if I were in a dream, but my pleasant thoughts were shattered quickly as I felt my back slam into a hard surface, I realized I had slammed into a tree when I felt it creak from the sudden impact, then a few leaves and some Sewaddle fell from the air, the pokemon scurrying away quickly, frightened from the sudden happening.

My vision blurred, I felt a new type of pain blossom in my back and I yelped out a weak cry, I couldn't maneuver myself that much, I was in too much pain to move momentarily, I mustered enough strength to send out my Dewott and Snivy. My vision was getting more obscure, I saw a mix of colors and I remember the familiar colors such as my Dewott's and my Snivy's colors, I tried to focus on the Zorua perched atop the tree stump, but I just couldn't, I knew I couldn't give up, I just couldn't...

AUTHOR'S POV

As Miyuu fought to keep her consciousness firm, she slowly stood up, staggering against the tree, her hands rubbing the corrugated bark, she gripped the tree, Dewott and Snivy, had no idea what was even going on until they sensed the presence of another pokemon, they both turned around to face the Zorua, now the Pokemon was able to be seen clearly.

She still had not noticed Jin, who hid under some bushes, which was now flabbergasted from what he just discovered. He was also very lucky that Miyuu's pokemon were distracted by the Zorua, not aware of _his _ own presence. He felt extremely condoling after he saw how badly beaten up she was from the blow from the Zorua, he almost felt infuriated by what the Zorua had done. To Miyuu.

Her petite, smooth, creamy looking pale face, had a cascading red liquid that tainted her left cheek, luckily the cut didn't look that bad, Jin thought to himself. He debated his feelings for her, when Miyuu wasn't eccentric and hyper, she was a beautiful gi- Jin quickly slapped those thoughts away. He wasn't going to flatter her in his mind, he just thought of her as a childish, impulsive rival.. Yes, a rival.

"Zorua.." Miyuu panted, fighting the urge to collapse "I just need to talk to you!" The Zorua winced when the volume of Miyuu's voice, Jin was startled by how loud she suddenly became. "I want to know if you know about the 'Lab 9' indecent, 30 years ago!" Jin pondered, that story sounded familiar, he wondered if he ever read anything about it.

Zorua's pupils suddenly dilated, he snarled _'Why do you need to know that? Even if I knew something, I'd never tell you!'_ Miyuu was taken aback by the sudden seriousness in the Zorua's voice, she knew that Zorua knew something. Poor Jin, he couldn't understand what the Zorua was saying, so he just assumed she could talk to pokemon, he was slightly envious.

The mood around Zorua changed into a heinous atmosphere, Snivy who was usaully a proud pokemon, usually never wavered at another pokemon—or a human aura, shuddered at the aura that was emitting from Zorua,

Dewott and Snivy still kept their stance, grew weary, but had faith in Miyuu to instruct them the right thing. _'What do we do now?' _Dewott and Snivy chorused together.

Miyuu smiled weakly at her pokemon, but in her eyes reflected her dauntlessness personality, then she turned her head back to the Zorua, which was now glaring at her, with piercing blue eyes that seemed to glow in the approaching evening. She looked him in the eyes with her confident, clear pallid blue ones.

"I'm Miyuu." Miyuu started to introduce herself, Zorua seemed perplexed by her ignorance for asking such a question when the mood was serious, surprised, but that didn't break its cool facade. "If I may know your name, so I don't have to keep calling you Zorua" When Miyuu asked that question out of pure courtesy, slightly humoring, Zorua seemed like memoirs of its life was being replayed in it's mind.

Miyuu thought to herself, was it that much of a hassle to tell someone your name?

Jin was still trying to keep as silent as possible, he thought that Miyuu was immature at one point, but now he was seeing her mature side, she suffered some serious wounds but still kept her cool, as if she was a pokemon herself...

_'My name...'_ the Zorua repeated, gazing at the ground blankly, ruminating . Miyuu wasn't the patient type but she knew she had to wait, these things could not be rushed, although, Miyuu was curious of what was going on inside of the Zorua's mind, she didn't want to use her Hybrid abilities to peek into the pokemon's mind, that would be insolent , even for a meddlesome person like Miyuu.

Zorua slowly lifted his head with a doleful expression reflecting in it's big blue half-closed eyes, yet wore a stern expression with a trace of exasperation. Miyuu was momentarily mesmerized by those beautifully melancholic eyes.

_'I don't really feel like answering that. Human Miyuu.' _Zorua sneered, with a softer tone with a pained expression before leaving with a trace of anguish left behind.

Miyuu and her pokemon stared at the spot of where Zorua used to be and then looked at each other. Miyuu remembered Jin calling her 'Trainer Miyuu' and how she hated being called '_something' _Miyuu, but Miyuu quickly shook those trival thoughts away.

_'What was that about Miss Miyuu?' _Dewott asked eyes big with worry. _'I hope we never meet that pokemon again... the aura he emitted.. it was dangerous...precarious even.' _Snivy added.

"It was. Very." Miyuu said blatantly, still clutching her back, now there was just a dull pain where she had slammed into the tree. Snivy asked if she was alright after Miyuu told Snivy and Dewott, Latias and Latios what had happened. "I'm fine! Nothing to worry about!" Miyuu said trying to sound as if it wasn't that bad.

Jin who was getting stiff from his position gawked at the legendary pokemon before him. He saw Miyuu and her Latios and Latias HYBRIDS. He felt like he knew too much information, he felt vulnerable, what if Miyuu discovers him? What would she do to him? Jin shuddered at the mere thoughts running through his mind, but kept silent, silently worrying.

Miyuu knew that she was their leader, their trainer, they looked up to her! She couldn't let them see her weak, even though she felt tears prick the corner of her eyes from the affliction from the attack that sent her flying. She thought it might affect her Pokemon in a bad way if they see her weak.

Jin and Miyuu's pokemon had the same thing in mind: _'Its okay to cry every now and then Miyuu.'_

Suddenly Latias reached out and lightly touched her trainer's back, Miyuu convulsed with a sharp, painful sounding gasp, but quickly covered her mouth. Now tears in Miyuu's eyes, Latias changed into her Hybrid form. Dewott, Snivy and Latios, not sure what Latias was up to. Latias hovered over her trainer.

"Strip." Latias ordered with a stern voice.

Miyuu took a minute to comprehend those words, then when she came to the sudden realization she asked wearily "W-what..?" Latios' face had a slight blush, Dewott also. Snivy didn't really blush, she was a girl after all. Jin broke into a mad blush.

"I said STRIP! NOW!" Latias raised her voice, and had a scary smile, one of a mother who's telling her child not to ask questions after she just told them to do something.

Miyuu gave in, slightly shaken from her Latias' over-motherly-personality, along with the cheerful and optimistic personality. Latias was a very caring pokemon, she knew how to nurse pokemon and humans back to health, she learned by reading lots of books.

Miyuu looked around the forest for a couple minutes, for anyone walking around, then breathed out a sigh of relief when she didn't sense anyone. It was already dusk, the pokemon silently humming, the soft stirring of leaves, the night sky was clear and the moon was a crescent shape softly pulsing a pale glow.

Miyuu took of her jacket and placed it on the ground gently, then she started to take off her tang top, then also placed it on top of the pile of slightly crumpled clothes on the forest floor, being cushioned by the soft green grass.

Jin was enthralled by her petite and smooth figure against the moonlight, her silky pale blue hair just slightly wavering, loose strands flowed in the direction the soft breeze was, her creamy, flawless, irreproachable skin gave a lustrous look. Her bust wasn't much to look at but the color matched her perfect skin, the texture looked soft... Jin snapped those thoughts out of his mind, what was more important was that awful looking wound..

Latias had gone to gather some herbs when she saw how bad the bruise was. It was a grisly looking deep mauve color, it looked unnatural, disfigured, but her skin didn't break yet, but anyone could tell, under her skin, there was some serious bleeding, the darkest part of the scattered bruises along her pale, beautiful back looked tense and swollen, it looked very arduous to withstand such a wound.

Dewott's fury piled up _'How dare that Zorua ruin Miss Miyuu's back!' _Dewott punched the ground. "It'll heal in a couple months Dewott don't worry, I'm strong, I can handle the pain!" Miyuu said cheerfully, enshrouding the actual pain she was in.

'How naive', Jin thought to himself, the wound looked pretty painful.

Latias strode in cheerfully with her find, she had found the correct herbs and berries her trainer needed, then Latias added "Keep still Miyuu-chan" Miyuu winced from the frighteningly jocund tone her Latias was using "It will hurt~" Latias said so with a spine-chilling smile. Even Jin trembled.

Miyuu's other pokemon trembled from the sentence and turned away, _'Latias-san is scary'_ is what was going through all of their minds. Miyuu's Pokemon bid her a short farewell and turned away, leaving Miyuu in Latias' care. Miyuu quavered. Jin almost snickered.

"TRATOOOOOOOOOOOORSS!" Miyuu screamed in her mind, a tear welling up in one of her eyes. Then snapped back to her reality, "Man I'm going to be so sore when I wake up." she whimpered bracing for the pain she was about to receive. Miyuu had never been that strong with painful medicines, yet she could withstand painful wounds.

The last thing Miyuu remembered was that she screamed, luckily no one was around to hear her cries of agony.

The last thing Jin remembered was her cries of agony and the expression she wore on her face, he almost gagged at the face she made, it was a one-in-a-lifetime, to be able to see such a hysterical face.

Yet after she passed out, she still had that

_one thing in mind._

Jin quietly crept out of the forest and continued on his journey to his next gym. He brushed off the dirt and leaves that stuck to his shirt and pants, as he reminisced what he witnessed, one thing appeared in his mind first:

Miyuu's body.

He felt so perverted, and mentally slapped himself for thinking of such indecent thoughts

...

**Soooooo, that was chapter 3! Whew... I hope you liked it... I tried to expand my vocabulary a little bit.. Hope this was humorous for all of ya ;) Chapter 4 coming sometime soon, I'm going to be busy with school soon! So I might not be able to update as quickly, thanks for reading up to this chapter**

**~KonekkoNekkoi**


	4. Bye

Okay Guys sorry to dissapoint you... but i'm actually going to take a while off to redo the whole series... since it doesnt match my standards... well I'll continue this story after a LONG time sorry for all you people that enjoyed this but yeah... so bye c:


End file.
